Aphrodite's Kiss
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: A three part story. A demon is unleashed upon the group possesing Akane with only one way of stopping it: To have her one true love prove their love for her.
1. Default Chapter

****

Legal Note: I don't own the Ranma. I don't even own this computer. I could never take that responsibility.

This story was actually made for my Akazu series, but I figured it could double for a Ranma one as well so here it is.

**************************************************************************************************

"Try again Ranma." A bald man in gi sat across from the pigtailed boy with his arm crossed.

"I don't understand this technique pops." Ranma said wiping sweat from his brow as he sat on the dojo floor.

"This is a great Saotome attack passed down many generations." The old man said.

"Is this one useless like all the other ones you tried teaching me?" The boy asked as if all the things his father taught were pointless.

"Of course not boy! This is the Aphrodite's Kiss! The perfect attack if you can use it right."

"What's so great about it?"

"The Aphrodite's Kiss is powered by the aura of one's heart. The aura can be channeled to your fist to use as an attack. There are four types of the attack."

"What are they?"

"When you like the person you use it against it will be yellow and it can heal them. If you hate that person it will glow red and they will be damaged. If it glows pink it means you love that person and it will cause the other to see that."

"That was three. You said four types." 

"The fourth isn't important and if you were to use it no one could stop you."

"Then isn't that the strongest form?" Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Not quite my son for that form is evil and to use it you'd be evil."

"Fine. I'll learn this move then."

The girl with short raven hair, Ranma's fiancée Akane. She made her way for home with bags of groceries in hand. She had been said that she was going to try cooking dinner again that night. She never got dinner right. As she turned the corner she found the street to be a bit torn. In a heap was a boy with a bandana totally knocked out. It was Ryoga the eternal lost boy who has no sense of direction.

"Ryoga!" Akane ran to his side placing her bags down.

"Ugh. Akane?" Ryoga came about.

"What happened Ryoga?"

"This old man, he stole my battle aura. He's after Ranma…" Ryoga slurred passing out as Akane sprung up.

"Oh, can I help you?" The eldest Tendo daughter, Kasumi, meets an older man a bit shorter than herself at the walk.

"Is this where Saotome Ranma is?" The older man carried some odd things on him. A yellow rope, a small vase, nunchucks, and a staff in hand.

"Uh-huh. Are you his friend?"

"Uh, sure thing." The old man answered smirking.

Akane comes through the back dragging Ryoga as Ranma comes out.

"Akane what are you doing?" Ranma asked placing his towel around his back.

"I found Ryoga all beaten up. He said the person who did this is after you too." Akane let go of Ryoga coming closer to Ranma.

"Really? I can't wait until this guy does show up."

"He plays dirty Ranma." Ryoga sat up rubbing his head.

"He does? How so P-Chan?"

"Don't call me that!" Ryoga hits Ranma over the head. "Now listen up. I'll tell you exactly how it happened. I was on my way to meet Akari, but obviously I was lost. Anyway…

Ryoga comes down a street reading a letter when the same old man that came to Kasumi a few moments ago crosses his path.

"Do you know where Saotome Ranma is boy? I know you know the boy, because you are the second best martial artist Hibiki Ryoga correct?" The old man gave a smirk, but his face is shadowed.

"Second best?! Saotome is weak. I am the best for your information old man." Ryoga stood thumb pointing to himself with angry eyes focused on the man.

"Is that so? My name is Ryona and not old man. I'll teach you respect!" He points the staff at Ryoga who suddenly finds himself on the ground.

"Ugh. How did-" Ryoga stood dusting away the dirt on his clothes. "There's something special about that staff."

"You're smart. All my weapons have mystical powers to them. This is how I fight."

"What did you do to me?" Ryoga clenched his fists giving a tight grin.

"My staff here can freeze a person's chi, and thus the enemy themselves. My vase here can steal away almost all of a person's chi, and this rope can bind a person by itself. My nunchucks can produce a small-contained tornado on my foes." Ryona placed his staff aside taking his vase in hand.

Ryoga spots a glimmer on Ryona's back to see a small bottle. "What is the bottle for old man?"

"Something horrible. Never speak of it. Now then, so long." Ryona smiled taking the cover from the top of the vase as Ryoga stares into the dark hole a gust of wind sucks his chi away from him as he collapses to the ground. "Where is Ranma?"

Ryona walks away as Ryoga tries to stand, but he falls to the ground.

"That old man did all of that? Now that I know what his weapons do though he is no challenge. I wait for his arrival." Ranma said almost laughing full of himself.

"Is that so?" The three teens turn to the old man Ryona and Kasumi.

"He said he was a friend of yours Ranma." The eldest daughter said walking back inside leaving the other four in the backyard.

"You scoundrel Saotome! We had a battle today!" The kendoist Kuno Tatewaki came flying into the backyard.

"Shut up boy!" Ryona hits Kuno over the head knocking him unconscious.

"Ranma we will fight for Shampoo!" The nearly blind Mousse came from above landing by Ranma.

"Hold it! I will fight Ranma first." Ryona exclaimed above the others.

"I will fight you before all others old man." Ranma said believing he will win for sure.

"Hold it old man. I will fight you once more." Ryoga stood in front of Ranma.

"I told you before not to call me old man. I am Ryona."

"Whatever. We fight!" Ryoga charges at the old man who throws his rope that wraps Ryoga up as he falls face first into the ground. "Damnit! I can't get out of this rope!"

"There is no way you will be free anytime soon Hibiki. That is no ordinary rope." Ryona turned back to Ranma.

"Hold it. Only I can fight Ranma, and I will make sure of that." Mousse moves for Ryona who takes out his nunchucks blowing Mousse away in a twister.

"There he goes." Akane said watching Mousse fly far across town.

"Okay old man. Now us two." Ranma said pointing to Ryona.

"I will have to teach you some manners as well." Ryona grabs his staff ready to fight.

"Ranma be careful. He beat Ryoga and Mousse so easily." Akane said with worried eyes.

"Technically I wasn't beaten." Ryoga said from the side to which they all yell shut up.

"Don't worry Akane. I'll win." Ranma gave her a smile turning to Ryona.

Ranma runs at Ryona who tries his nunchucks again. Ranma jumps to the air clear over the wind attack. He lands kicking Ryona to the ground.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks old man." Ranma said with a smile as Ryona stands rubbing his jaw.

Ryona points his staff at Ranma who is stopped from moving as Ryona punches his chest six times before kicking him to the ground. Ranma jumps back to his feet.

"I won't fall for that one twice." Ranma said with intense eyes.

"No, you're done for." Ryona points his staff once more, but Ranma has already moved to the air as he lands kicking the staff from Ryona's hands.

"You old fool!" Ranma hits Ryona multiple times before the old man falls to the ground.

Ryona rose in anger taking the cover from his vase that he had in his left hand now. Ranma snatches up a rock from the ground throwing it into the vase's opening. The rock comes through the other side, thus breaking the vase.

"Ayah! You broke the vase! I'll have to use the nunchucks then." He goes to pull out his nunchucks as Ranma tackles Ryona to the ground breaking the bottle on his back.

"I win." Ranma stood with a smug look.

"You fool. You broke the bottle." Ryona stood up in anger.

"So what old man?" Ranma wasn't really paying any attention looking away.

"That bottle held the demon Odasha within it. He is a powerful demon who takes another's body in order to fight. Now he is free to posses anyone and take us both down." Ranma decks the old man sending him into unconsciousness. 

"The demon can't take one who is strong or those unconscious so we're safe. Wait, Kuno's knocked out, and so was Mousse, and Ryoga's strong. I'm too strong, but Akane was here too." Ranma turns to the house only to be hit to the ground. 

"Fool." Ranma heard a voice, but he couldn't see the person. They sounded familiar, but it wasn't at the same time. Ranma tried standing, but fell to the ground in defeat. 


	2. 2

****

Legal Note: I don't own the Ranma. I don't even own this computer. I could never take that responsibility.

This story was actually made for my Akazu series, but I figured it could double for a Ranma one as well so here it is.

**************************************************************************************************

Ranma woke up to some noise. Mousse, Ryoga, Kuno, and Nabiki stood with Ryona who was now tied up in his special rope.

"What happened?" Ranma asked sitting up rubbing his head.

"Akane happened. I saw her beat you up." Nabiki said to the confused boy.

"Your girl didn't do it. No, it was Odasha." The old man said from the side.

"Tell me how to get her back old man!" Ranma stood grabbing the old man by the collar.

"Only the one she loves can free her by proving their love for her." Said the old man in fright.

"What? Who does Akane love?" Ranma asked dropping the old man.

"We have no clue exactly. It could be you Ranma for all we know." Said Nabiki.

"Old man do you have an item that can show us?" Ryoga asked the tied up Ryona.

"Afraid not. I do have a spare bottle able to seal Odasha if you can separate the two." 

"That won't help us!" Ranma said looking frustrated.

"I'll help you Ranma. I suggest we split up to find her." Said Mousse as Ranma looked at him strangely.

"You'll help?" Ranma asked the nearly blind man.

"If you get Akane back maybe I can finally have Shampoo." Explained the Chinese man.

"Okay, Kuno and I will look for her this way, and you two go that way. Don't lose Ryoga Mousse." Ranma said grabbing a surprised Kuno running out of the backyard.

"A blind guy and a directionally challenged guy as a search team?" Nabiki said putting her head into her hands.

Ranma jumps in front of Akane who is on the street as Kuno blocks her from behind. Her eyes seem vacant and she sports an evil grin.

"Hold it Odasha. Give us Akane." Ranma demanded.

"No way human." Akane said it, but the voice was that of Odasha.

"Horrid beast! I'll save you Akane! I love you!" Kuno came charging with his sword.

"Are you trying to banish me?" Akane moved striking Kuno with her elbow sending him flying into a wall.

"Akane I love you!" Mousse yelled running up with Ryoga.

"More of you?" Akane said sighing. She moved hitting Mousse in the face.

"I-I la-la-love you A-Akane!" Ryoga yelled clenching his fists. Akane moves hitting Ryoga in his gut. "Ugh. Your turn Ranma." Ryoga takes a knee.

"Really? Akane wouldn't love me, but what choice do I have? Akane, I-I la-la-la-la-love you!" There's a long silence following Ranma's words.

"I love you too Ranma." Akane said back.

"What? Really?" Ranma asked in anticipation.

"Fool! You fail as well." Akane lunges at Ranma who catches her punch in his hand.

"Give me Akane." Ranma demanded grinning.

"No." Akane uppercuts Ranma who falls to the ground unconscious.

Ranma wakes up at the table for dinner where Mr.Tendo, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Ranma's father sits.

"Ugh. Hey! Shouldn't we be looking for Akane?" Ranma said sitting up as they all stare at him.

"Are you okay fiancé? Who's Akane?" Nabiki asks staring strangely at him.

"Your sister!" Ranma looked at them as if they were crazy.

"That's me Ranma." Kasumi said with hand half raised.

"Y'mean no Akane?" They nodded looking strangely as Nabiki checked his forehead for a temperature. "I'd be engaged to Nabiki if Akane hadn't been there? I can't live a life without Akane." Ranma stands up on the table. "Akane!"

Ranma sits up to find Ryoga.

"We have to get her back." Ryoga said as Ranma sat up.

"I can beat Odasha!" Ranma stands excited.

"You can?" Ryoga questioned.

"You bet. Now where is she?" Ranma asks looking left and right.

"Fighting Kuno again."

"We better hurry then." Ranma said grabbing Ryoga and running off.

**************************************************************************************************

Next Chapter is the ending okay.

Thanks to:

****

hehe 


	3. 3

****

Legal Note: I don't own the Ranma. I don't even own this computer. I could never take that responsibility.

This story was actually made for my Akazu series, but I figured it could double for a Ranma one as well so here it is.

**************************************************************************************************

"Foolish boy." Akane said throwing Kuno aside.

"Hold it!" Akane turned around to face Ranma.

"You again? She doesn't love you." 

"Good, because I don't love her." Ranma said with a smirk.

"What are you doing Ranma?" Ryoga said catching up. "That's not how you free her."

"Hold on Ryoga. I hate you Akane! You're a huge tomboy and I'd be surprised if any guy ever loved you! I despise you! You make me sick." Ranma yells at his highest volume.

"Y-you hate me?" Akane's eyes became normal staring at Ranma. "Ahem! See you, can't win fool." Akane's eyes went vacant again as a sweat drop formed on her brow.

"It almost worked." Ryoga said in amazement.

"Okay here I go. My final attack!" Ranma said getting ready to fight.

"H-hey! Don't use your techniques on her!" Ryoga said defensively.

"I'm not. This is one that my dad taught me." Ranma gave a smile.

"You need to do better Ranma!" Genma yelled in the dojo as Ranma fell back to the floor sitting.

"It's not easy. I always get the wrong type. I can't get yellow or pink." Ranma said wiping his face with the towel around his neck.

"Just think of the person you love and you'll get pink. You think of someone you like and you get yellow. Just do it again boy!" Genma said moving to hit Ranma on the head.

"Okay here goes then…" Ranma stood up ready to go.

"Alright let's get Akane back." Ranma smirked bringing his hand to a fist. " I hate you Akane!" Her eyes go to her normal ones as Ranma brings his fist forward. "But I love you more! Aphrodite's Kiss!" Ranma's fist glowed pink hitting a spot before connecting with Akane. A dark aura is seen being destroyed by the attack as Akane falls to the ground. "Akane…"

"Ugh. Ranma?" Akane sat up rubbing her head. "How did I get here? All I remember is you saying you hated me. Is that true?" Akane looked to Ranma as he came to help her up.

"Not particularly. Let's go home now." Ranma said helping Akane to her feet.

"Sure thing." Akane gave him a warm smile as he gives one back. The two walk off as Ryoga, Mousse, and Ryona watch them go.

"That's amazing. He killed Odasha with his love." Ryona said trying to get out of his ropes.

"Did he say he loved her? I didn't hear it." Ryoga said crossing his arms looking away.

"Yeah, but his aura was pink. What else could that mean?" Mousse said taking Ryoga towards the Cat Café.

"Does this mean she loves him too?" Ryoga asked uncrossing his arms.

"Probably." Mousse said shrugging his shoulders.

"This hurts my head. Let's get some ramen and call it a day." Ryoga said agreeing.

"Uh, hey guys! Guys?" Ryona is trying to bounce after them, but falls face first to the ground. "GUYS!" He settles down. "Why'd I ever sell that knife?" Ryona sighed as the sun went down.

**************************************************************************************************

It's over. I may make a sequel called Nega-Ranma.

Thanks to:

****

the jusenkyo guides daughter, Plum Saotome 

Maria: That was a dream he had and in it Akane never existed.


End file.
